mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hideshi Fukada
|caption1 = yeh boiiiii |username = Kjbtiger #0102 |type = Player Character |status = Inactive |hero_name = Shadow Reaper |age = 17 |birthday = 9/17/2001 |gender = Male |height = 5 Ft 6 In |weight = 140 Pounds |blood_type = A+ |ethinicity = Kyoto, Japan |hero_rank = Good |occupation = N/A |school = N/A |school_year = 11th |agency = N/A |quirk_name = Shadow Manipulation |description = 1 }} Appearance General Appearance This character would look like a normal high schooler with a black jacket which is not zipped up with a black T-Shirt on the inside of that. He has black hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a black belt on his waist and slightly dirty white jeans. One key feature is that he wears a mask on his face. Costumed Appearance With his hero costume on he will look like a villain believe it or not. His eyes will be glowing red with a red aura coming off of them as well. His whole suit will be black except for his right arm which will be red and slightly ripped up and spiky, that is the arm which he makes his weapons on. The back of his costume will be slightly ripped up as well yet you will still not be able to see his body because of a black tight shirt underneath. He wears black skinny jeans with that as well. Personality Hideshi Fukada has always been a quiet kid, never having many friends in school or out of school. The only time he interacted with other students was when he would get into fights with them. Although these facts hes always wanted to help people out, and that would be why hed always get into fights inside and outside of school. He'd use dirty tricks to get what he wanted and was usually a trash talker to the people he fought. Character Background Hideshi Fukada had grown up in a low-class family living in a cheap apartment but still barely making rent for it. Eventually, he had started to go to school and had not been able to have the best time there, He constantly got into fights and had been suspended multiple times yet every time he got in a fight was because the person was bullying/harassing another. He's always wanted to be a hero every since he was young to protect people and stop people from hurting other people. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Dirty Tricks # Shy Kid # Zero Emotion Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Shadow Manipulation The quirks name is "Shadow Manipulation". This quirk allows you to make shadows Solid, liquid and all of the between. This quirk will allow you to make any shape of solid shadows you please, primarily used to make weapons, sharp and blunt all alike. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive